


homeopathic remedy

by neamenise (radovanryn)



Series: The Company Man [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Remix, Shower Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/neamenise
Summary: To treat muscle strain, first ice the affected region, then follow with heat. [AkuVex, remix of "A Cure for What Ails Ya." Pre-358 era, and utterly shameless.]
Relationships: Axel/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Company Man [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563040
Kudos: 4





	homeopathic remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [neamenise (radovanryn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/neamenise). Log in to view. 



> This is a remix of an Axel/Xigbar (akuxig) story I wrote last year, [“A Cure for What Ails Ya.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272454/chapters/53188717) As part of the “Company Man” series, I tried to write akuvex porn, however I failed miserably. So, I tried an experiment: I took a pre-existing fic, and did a Ctrl+H and replaced “Xigbar” with “Vexen,” then rewrote each paragraph to try and make the narrative make sense for the characters. (I also changed the tense, because why not?)

Axel huffs a sigh of relief as he enters the communal shower room, which is blessedly empty. For all his extroverted tendencies, Axel’s mission was tedious and messy and he’s in no mood to trade barbs with Larxene or listen to Ienzo’s passive-aggressive bullshit. No, what Axel _needs_ is to stand under hot, steaming jets of water until all the tension leaves his tired muscles. Then, once he’s nice and hot and relaxed, he’ll slip his naked body in between the sheets of his bed and sleep for a minimum of twelve hours.

If Marluxia has a problem with his plan, then he knows where to find Axel. (If he is being honest, Axel half-hopes his ‘sleeping naked’ strategy will entice the _Lord of the Castle_ into joining, rather than dragging him out of bed.)

Axel sheds his coat and mud-caked boots in a pile for someone (likely, Lexaeus) to take care of, and steps into the shower with the water as hot as he can stand it. Steam immediately fills the room, wet beads of condensation forming on the white-tiled walls. Axel moans as the heat begin to soothe his various aches and pains—

“As your superior, I _should_ demand that you vacate the premises at once.”

Grimacing, Axel lets his head rest against the cool tiles. So much for solitude. However, despite the cool arms that audaciously slip around Axel’s waist, the assassin has to admit he could be in far worse company. (After all, _Xigbar_ could have been assigned to Castle Oblivion.)

Vexen presses his lips to Axel’s shoulder blade once, then adds in a snide tone, “Fortunately for you, I am a trained physician, and as such I can recognize when my _services_ —” Axel can feel Vexen’s lips curl into a sinister smile as he moves across the redhead’s back. “—are required.”

“You after somethin’, Vex?” Axel asks, as if he can’t feel Vexen’s half-erect cock against the small of his back. Call it a kink, but Vexen’s presumptive bluntness has _always_ been a potent turn-on. For better or worse, all those years of friendship his and Saïx’s Somebodies shared has given Axel a _thing_ for bossy know-it-alls.

“ _Hmph,_ ” Vexen sniffs. “Even a meager mind such as _yours_ should be able to grasp what I am offering.” His lips slowly trail up Axel’s slick skin, pausing to nip and suck on the redhead’s throat. For all the Organization members like to share their bodies with one another, Vexen finds Marluxia’s preference for extravagant orgies distasteful (and deeply unhygienic). Moreover, it is a rare thing to encounter Axel alone; beyond Marluxia’s passing interest, Saïx _still_ demands most of the assassin’s affections. Vexen decides a _thorough_ examination is in order. He grinds himself against Axel, enticed by the taste of his skin, which still carries the faint smell of charcoal and woodsmoke.

“Mm, careful,” Axel warns, even as he presses back against Vexen. Despite the hot water, the older Nobody is still icy. The sensation has Axel’s skin prickling. “Someone could get the wrong idea. Y’know, that maybe _you’re_ the one who really wants this.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Deft fingers tease down Axel’s pale abdomen as Vexen takes note of how the muscles tighten reflexively. “Once again, you display a stunning lack of self-preservation and intelligence. Do you not recall the proper treatment for muscle strain?”

_Yes,_ this unexpected rendezvous _certainly_ calls for Vexen’s therapeutic touch. He absently reaches past Axel towards the wall-mounted soap dispenser. The Organization doesn’t waste its limited resources on quality products, however, Vexen is a _scientist_ as well as a _physician_. He can make do. After rubbing his hands together to create a thick lather, he sets to work on the rigid muscles along Axel’s flank. Slowly, Vexen moves his hands up to the redhead’s shoulders and neck then back down again, spreading soapy suds and relaxing his muscles one-by-one.

Axel cannot contain his satisfied moan as Vexen’s oh-so-magical fingers instantly release a knot of tension in his upper back. “Fuck, that’s good,” he murmurs, arching slightly as he tries to press up and into Vexen’s firm grip.

“Of course it does,” Vexen snaps. With minimal effort, he activates his elemental abilities, cooling himself to near-freezing to contrast the hot water bearing down on them and Axel’s own burning skin. Instantly, the steamy fog condenses into sharp ice crystals that cling to their bodies, giving them a shimmering, _glistening_ appearance. Axel gasps at the sudden temperature shift, and then as Vexen’s hands drift lower, _down_ and _down_ until they are resting atop the swell of his backside. “That is why one _first_ applies the proper treatment of ice, and _then_ heat to relax muscle tension.”

“Gotcha.” Not that Axel’s _actually_ listening, mind sluggish as though Vexen’s frozen his _thoughts_ as well as his body. Shivering with anticipation and chill, Axel braces his hands against the icy shower tiles and spreads his legs.

“ _Hmph_ , doubtful,” Vexen murmurs, cool breath ghosting across the assassin’s face. His words send a shiver down Axel’s spine, memories of embarrassment and the physicality of arousal leaving him extra-sensitive, especially where Vexen’s fingers have slid down to tease his entrance. “Seeing as you are still rather… _tense_ , I believe a more _comprehensive_ remedy will be necessary.”

“ _Please._ ” Axel lets his voice dip to its lowest register, hoarse and needy. He feels like he’s frozen solid, body and mind blissfully _numb_ except where Vexen’s touching him. “Need you to, to take care of me. No one else is good enough, doc. It’s gotta be you.” Axel manages to look over his shoulder, a pleading expression as he begs, “Vexen, _please._ ”

Vexen _harrumphs_ , but that doesn’t hide how his erection _jerks_ against Axel. Heart or no, Axel knows how to talk someone into giving him _exactly_ what he wants. Gone are his earlier plans for steam and slow relaxation; now, all Axel wants is Vexen’s biting cold, so deep in his core that it smothers his flames to mere coals. With a frustrated growl, Vexen gives Axel what he _needs_ , pushing wet red hair back so that he can catch Axel’s lips in a clumsy, yet somewhat dominating kiss. Meanwhile, Vexen circles Axel’s entrance with soap-slick fingers, the sensitive skin tensing and tightening as it reacts to the scientist’s frigid digits. It takes effort, but Axel manages to relax enough to let the tip of one finger slip inside, testing him.

Axel groans into Vexen’s mouth, hips rocking back in an attempt to entice Vexen deeper. “Don’t tease,” he whines. For a moment, the older Nobody considers drawing things out. It’s been quite some time since he’s bedded Axel— _metaphorically speaking_ , of course—and he’s curious as to his current refractory period. However, the swelling urgency of Vexen’s own desire compels him to get on with it; Axel is simply _too_ warm and tempting, and it has been far _too_ long since Vexen allowed himself to indulge like this.

Vexen forgoes his earlier restraint as he roughly turns Axel around to face the wall, allowing himself the briefest moment to recoat his fingers before pressing two back inside, all the way to the knuckle. Vexen smirks at how readily Axel’s body accepts him, inner muscles clenching greedily, as if to hold him inside.

“Admittedly, it is a surprise that you remain so… intact,” Vexen remarks, “given your proclivities toward _several_ of our colleagues.” Axel twists around, about to ask if Vexen is jealous that he’s not invited to partake in more collegial… _proclivities,_ when he’s cut off by his own low moan as Vexen adds a third finger. Axel’s _keening_ by the time Vexen starts to spread his fingers apart, movements perfunctory and precise. It’s been awhile since he’s fucked someone so _intent_ on being thorough, and Axel relishes the sensation of _cool-cold-ice_ burning deep within.

Still, Axel wants _more_. Bracing his hands against the shower wall, Axel _rolls_ his hips back, fucking himself on Vexen’s fingers. “Think you missed a spot, Vex,” he teases.

“ _Hmph,_ I’ll be the judge of _that_.” Vexen flexes his fingers one last time and, after determining that indeed, the younger Nobody has been thoroughly prepped, removes his fingers only to replace them with something thicker and blunter. As Axel slowly accepts him, Vexen takes his hips in a firm grip that is certain to leave bruises. No matter; most _treatments_ leave behind evidence as proof of their effectiveness.

Vexen watches with rapt attentiveness as _his instrument_ disappears inside Axel’s pliant body, the mental image of their physiological union possibly more exciting than the picture Axel presents, spread out and panting with Vexen flush against him. He sets a steady pace, long strokes that bring Vexen out nearly to the tip before plunging deep, to his base. The movements have Axel panting, whining, _groaning_ his pleasure as his body temperature soars. Their competing elements clash in the confined space of the shower cubicle, billowing clouds of hot steam and icy mist settling over their skin. Later, Vexen will spend hours reflecting on this, hypothesizing and designing future _research opportunities_ , but for now he presses his face into the crook of Axel’s neck, taking the redhead’s temperature with his lips.

The bitter chill of Vexen’s lips and cock has Axel groaning, long and low. The sensation overload from the contrasting temperatures has him frozen in place, fingers scratching ineffectively against cool tiling. And _oh_ , he wants, _needs_ to touch himself, cock heavy and throbbing with unsated desire. “V-Vex,” he pants, teeth chattering as a jolt of pure ecstasy sweeps through him. “Please…”

“D-don’t rush, _hngh_ , me!” Vexen snaps, panting for breath as his tempo increases. Like it or not, it seems his physical desire is speeding the process without the scientist’s conscious effort, his arousal still pressing deep as Axel snaps his hips back. The movement has Axel shouting out his pleasure, eyes screwed shut as Vexen thoroughly fucks him.

For a brief moment, the Nobodies achieve euphoric equilibrium as their elements align and their arousal builds, however the moment is ruined by a weary sigh and the sound of another shower starting. Both Axel and Vexen look over their shoulders, the former curious—and the latter, irked—as to who had stumbled across them.

Lexaeus, massive and foreboding as ever, gives both of them a highly disappointed look—which Axel thinks is _deeply_ unfair. (After all, Nobodies like them don’t have the hearts for such dismay, and besides that, Lexaeus was _hardly_ so reserved during Marluxia’s last… _soirée._ ) Lexaeus greets them with a gruff, “Gentlemen,” before focusing on his own spigot. If he’s affected by the, _ahem_ , extreme condensation in the shower, Lexaeus does not show it.

“Well, if— _ngh_ , n-no one objects,” Axel says, eyes rolling as he turns back to the wall. Vexen, well-accustomed to being interrupted at the height of his _experimentations_ , continues without further delay. His long cock feels _incredible_ , its cool touch a fervid relief as it fucks Axel exactly where he needs it, bringing him to the cusp of release. “C’mon Vex, lend me a hand, would ya?” Axel asks, shivering at how _intensely_ it all feels. But he needs _more_ , just a bit more, _almost there..._

Vexen scoffs, “Can you do _nothing_ for yourself?” Still, he acquiesces, and takes Axel’s arousal in a confident grip. He matches his strokes with his quickening thrusts, and once again the air _changes_ around them, steam billowing until it’s impossible to see anything as Axel heats up in a chain reaction that spreads from his groin through his gut and out to his limbs and—

“ _Hahh, ahn_ – Vexe- _en_ , I’m—” Axel’s body locks up, release coating his torso and the cool tiled wall. Warmth radiates like a furnace within him, and Vexen’s cock is stoking the coals, sending sharp jabs of too-hot pleasure as the scientist keeps rutting into Axel’s overstimulated body. It feels so good, _too good_ , but Axel can’t move, boxed in by the unforgiving wall and a hard body behind, hands tight on his hips as Vexen pitilessly fucks him, chasing his own completion.

Axel _feels_ more than _hears_ Vexen come as the scientist’s cock pulses inside him, bitter cold penetrating _deep_. Axel basks in the lethargic afterglow, the coiled tension from his earlier mission a distant memory. He feels utterly relaxed and loose, so much so that he worries he might not make it to his bed, after all. “Yo, Lex? Might need ya to carry me back to my room,” he says, pushing off the wall so that he’s standing directly under the quickly-reheating spray. “Or, y’know, _yours_. I’m not picky.”

“Your decisions have consequences,” Lexaeus retorts, voice sounding as disappointed as his earlier expression. “If you cannot manage them, then that is no concern of mine.”

Vexen abruptly pulls away from Axel, moving to the next faucet over. “See that you don’t… undo my efforts. I shan’t perform a second _treatment_ this evening, no matter how _desperately_ it may be needed.”

Axel shrugs as he shuts his water off, unfazed by Lexaeus’ disapproval and Vexen’s derision. “Oh, don’t fret, Vexen. I’m sure Marluxia will see to my needs.” The look he tosses at Vexen is positively _sinful_. “He’s our _Superior_ , after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m curious to know how you thought this “experiment” worked out! Please leave a comment, or if you’d prefer, some kudos (if you’re not too scarred, that is!) Follow me on my NSFW twitter [@leahas2hands](https://twitter.com/leahas2hands). Also, I’m sorry for the havoc I have wrought. ;)


End file.
